horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
TATI
"Tati" is a single by American rapper 6ix9ine. It was released commercially on May 27, 2018 as the lead single from the debut studio album Dummy Boy. The song was produced by Boi-1da, Cubeatz and DJ SpinKing, which the latter is also featured on the song. It peaked at number 46 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics Hold up, let me get it started B.B. with the Robin's, lookin' all retarded B.B. saggin', fly like a dragon Bitches suck my dick 'cause I'm fly like Aladdin Scum Gang! These bitches think I'm stupid, I ain't stupid Dummy boys fall in love with it, he stupid All these hoes on my body, cut the bullshit All these hoes, they ain't loyal, y'all lookin' stupid I just left Starlets and I ain't even cash out Back out, straight to the trap house, I blow her back out I'll pull her tracks out, got her running like it's track now Like a Smackdown, rock bottom I'ma pin her down Hold up, let me get it started B.B. with the Robin's, lookin' all retarded B.B. saggin', fly like a dragon Bitches suck my dick 'cause I'm fly like Aladdin Pour a semi, pull up to the cribby, uh Licky-licky, licky on my blicky, uh Take a flicky, make a movie with me, uh Take a flicky, make 'em real, drippy, uh Why you watching me? You all on my IG Why you stalking me? You don't even follow me Why you Tweet my shit? You ain't used to read my shit Bitch, you used to fuckin' leave me on seen and shit Went to the Eastside, spanked out Juju Lucky I ain't have it on me, I was gon' shoot you Spanked him on camera, threw it on YouTube Stupid lil' dumb nigga, now you on YouTube If a nigga want beef, I'm the type to drag it Shoot you while you with your bitch then it's back to mackin' Police pull up on me, I don't know what happened Police pull up on you, you gon' get to yappin' We gon' get to clappin', we been on static Semi-automatics, they gon' get to clappin' We ain't with the chattin', you lil' niggas cappin' If we catch you lackin', turn you into has-beens Ran through Lust, 100 bands up Shout out SpinKing, that's my motherfuckin' blood, nigga Go, go, go mulignane Go, go, mulignane Pour a semi, pull up to the cribby, uh Licky-licky, licky on my blicky, uh Take a flicky, make a movie with me, uh Take a flicky, make 'em real, drippy, uh Why you watching me? You all on my IG Why you stalking me? You don't even follow me Why you Tweet my shit? You ain't used to read my shit Bitch, you used to fuckin' leave me on seen and shit Why It Sucks # Product placement for YouTube, Instagram and Twitter. # 6ix9ine tries to diss 2 of his friends turned enemies, Trippie Redd and ZillaKami but fails to diss them in any way. # The music video is basically like every other 6ix9ine music video. # 6ix9ine swears a lot. For example, "bitch" is said 6 times. # When he says stupid, he sounds laughable. Redeeming Qualities # At least he doesn't scream as intensely as on "Gummo" or "Buba". Music Video 6IX9INE "Tati" Feat. DJ SpinKing (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Screaming Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing